How Friday Changed my Life
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan has wanted Edward Cullen for years, and now that she can get her hands on him on Friday, she's all too excited. What happens when she finds out he's gay? He switches teams in the most delicious way.- Big fat lemon, crazy plot one shot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So… this is just a one shot that I wanted to write after I chewed a piece of gum that somehow happened to inspire me.**

**Yeah, I did just say a piece of gum inspired me. Deal with it, twerds.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

"Oh, God… Edward, please," I moaned out, not coherent enough to say anything more.

My legs clenched together. "Urgh… more…" I whimpered.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I shot up in bed as my alarm went off.

I groaned, burying my face into the pillow once I realized my Edward fantasy was only a mere dream.

Again, really? As if my thoughts weren't occupied with sex with Edward during the day, he has to sex me up in my dreams too?

I roughly threw the covers off of me.

I looked in the mirror.

What I couldn't understand was why he wouldn't ever pay any attention to me. I had a nice body and I didn't have an ugly face.

What the hell was his problem, then?

I hurriedly got dressed and drove to school.

Sitting down in my first class, I surveyed the room for him. He, as always, slid into the room at last minute.

He sat in his assigned seat next to me.

I licked my lips, shamelessly watching him from the side.

He expertly ignored me and burned holes with his eyes at the front of the room.

I sighed, reluctantly turning back to our teacher when he asked me for a question.

"The Krebs cycle," I answered.

I turned back to Edward, admiring his sharp jaw bones, his full lips, his messy sex hair, his spring green eyes, his subtly muscular body…

Before I knew it, the bell rang and he raced out of there. I frowned. Why was he so damn unapproachable?

"Oh…" Alice said when we met for break. "Someone's got it bad for Edward… was said someone zoning out of science?" she asked.

I glared at her and watched as Edward walked with his best friend, Jasper, laughing, to his next class.

She rolled her eyes. "Why not just ask him out already, Bells! Put yourself out there, he's probably just nervous."

I sighed. "I can't do that… God I just don't understand why he's so mean. I'm not unattractive and he's never said a word to me." I frowned.

E.P.O.V.

"Man… she has it bad for you, baby." Jasper said, laughing. Sure, of course he would be getting intense enjoyment out of this.

"Don't even start me on it, Jazz. Maybe I should just tell her I'm gay. Or maybe we should make out in front of her," I suggested. That would scare her away…

Jasper smirked. "I think she'd just get off on it." He snickered.

I groaned. "I'd disagree, but I think you're right."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe you should just fuck the crush right out of her," he concluded.

I shriveled my face up in disgust. "Dude, if I was straight, hell yes, but I'm not, and the thought of fucking a girl just… ugh."

He looked at me, disappointed. Hell, maybe he'd be the one to get off…

"How would you know? You've only ever been with a guy. You have no clue what it would be like to fuck her. Besides, she's obviously willing," he tried to persuade me.

"Dude, you're practically telling me to cheat on you. And I would, but I'd have no clue what to do," I said. But it was true… I'd have no clue how to please her. And I'm gay.

He grumbled something out and we walked to our next class.

"If you change your mind… can I watch?" he asked, hopeful.

I snickered and punched his arm.

"Even if she wants it, it's incredibly rude to use her for our sexual pleasure." I rolled my eyes.

"But it's Bella, the girl all the guys want to fuck, and she wants you," he said.

"Then she can just roll play with Newton, because she's never getting into my pants." I grinned at him and sat down in English.

Truthfully, I'd never thought about it before. Fucking Bella?

Just for the sake of saying I knew how it felt?

I'd be using her severely. And that was wrong, even if I wasn't into women, I had to respect them.

J.P.O.V.

Damn! I wanted to watch, too.

He's never even been with a girl.

In truth, neither have I, but that didn't matter, Bella was the most coveted girl in Forks and Edward wouldn't just fuck her?

I sighed. Maybe I could slip away and encourage her…

Hell yes.

B.P.O.V.

I walked to math upset.

Alice was convinced that every guy here wanted me. Why did the one exception have to be Edward?

I groaned.

I sped up, it was another two minutes until math started and I didn't want to be late.

"Bella!" I heard a guy call from behind me.

I looked to my side to see Jasper keeping pace with me.

I blinked. "Hey, Jasper… what's up?"

"Edward likes you," he blurted out, looking excited for something.

I froze in my footsteps. "Are you fucking serious?" I asked.

He nodded rambunctiously. "Yes. He told me at lunch. He said to give you this address." He handed me a piece of paper with Edward's supposed address on it. "On Friday, he wants you to come over in lingerie and a trench coat after school because he wants to fuck you."

My eyes widened, and without my knowledge, my arms threw themselves around him in gratitude.

"This is amazing! Tell him I'll come!" I said.

He smiled devilishly. "Definitely."

I squealed, practically running to math to dish to Alice.

E.P.O.V.

"Hey, can I come over on Friday? I'm going to be so bored and I'm always horny on Fridays." He shrugged.

I nodded. "Of course you can." I grinned. "It'll be a good thing to take Bella off my mind… she's so weird."

He laughed. "I'll take your mind off of her." He winked and I smiled.

Friday was two days away though… I sighed, but was excited.

A.P.O.V.

It wasn't fair, really.

Apparently Edward had Jasper give her his address and now they were going to fuck on Friday!

Gosh, I want a crush!

My eyes scanned the room, looking for a possible contender.

Newton… ew…

Crowley… no thanks…

Hale… huh.

Jasper? Really? Was it allowed to have a crush on a friend's crushes friend?

I think?

Alice and Jasper… it had a nice ring to it.

So it was settled- I, Alice, had a crush on Jasper.

I smiled.

B.P.O.V.

Friday. Friday. Friday.

Gosh, time! Move fucking faster!

I ran through the door and kissed Charlie's cheek quickly before heading upstairs.

Why couldn't it be Friday already?

I put on the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings and searched my underwear drawer.

I frowned at it.

Nothing sexy.

I dialed Alice.

"I need sexy underwear!" I screamed into the phone.

"What?" I heard her mother say.

I gasped. "Oh, uh, sorry Mrs. Brandon… I thought you were Alice…"

She giggled. "It's fine Bella. I was a teenager once too. Alice's hands are messy from gardening but I'll put you on speaker."

"Okay…" I said, still embarrassed.

"Hey, Bells, so you wanna go shopping tomorrow for some lingerie?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"Please?" I asked. "And a trench coat."

I heard her and her mom laugh. "Getting kinky, huh?" Alice said and her mother's laughter increased.

"Okay… so, tomorrow," I mumbled before hanging up.

E.P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up, groaning. I wanted Friday to come.

I got up, got dressed, and went to school.

Unfortunately, I had my first period class with Bella.

When I sat down, I could see her staring at me.

First period was always uncomfortable. I tried to listen to Banner but it was pretty hard.

Why did Bella have her sights set on me?

I chanced a glance at her, but regretted it.

She smiled at me. "I'm excited for this Friday," she said, winking at me.

I gave her a smile, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. I turned back to the front of the class.

That chick was crazy. She made no sense.

B.P.O.V.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! So it was true!

He smiled at me when I said it, so Jasper had to have been telling the truth! Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life!

I wonder how big he was…

I licked my lips just thinking about it.

I wonder what his favorite color was… I'd have to consider that when I was buying the lingerie.

I'd ask Jasper on my way to math. Did he like garter belts? Lace? Stockings?

Was he wanting a school girl outfit?

How kinky was this guy? It'd be fine if he was… I'd love it, I just wanted to know…

Or was he all into innocence and plain white lace?

These are things I needed to know…

Did he want me to wear heels?

Once the bell rang, I left the class faster than even Edward in search of Jasper.

"Jasper!" I shouted when I saw him.

He turned and waved at me. "Yeah, Bella?"

I caught up with him. "What kind of lingerie does Edward like? Is he the kinky type or plain?" I asked eagerly.

He considered it, and then grinned. "Go as kinky as possible. Black leather… stockings… black heels… go all out…"

I nodded, excited already.

"I'll go shopping today, then!"

He smiled and chuckled. "Excellent."

Jasper looked behind me and I turned to see Edward. My heart went faster.

He was looking at us oddly, shooting Jasper looks that asked him to tell him what the hell was happening and why I was talking to Jasper.

I got the message and went to tell Alice our shopping list.

E.P.O.V.

I walked up to Jasper.

"Why were you talking to Bella?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "She needed algebra 2 help."

I nodded, understanding.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I told him.

He laughed for some reason, as if enjoying some private joke. I looked at him oddly.

He just shook his head and we walked to our next class.

At least it was Thursday, and tomorrow I'd be alone with Jasper having a great time. An amazing start to my weekend.

B.P.O.V.

"Okay, so we should look in Fredrick's Hollywood because I don't think Vicky C's is going to cut it for this amount of kink," Alice said, giggling as she pulled me into the mall.

We went to the store and I blushed just looking at it.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Just remember, it's for Edward."

With that, I walked right in.

Alice picked up a ton of things and threw them in a dressing room, me right after it.

"Show me the best ones!" she said.

"You're the weirdest best friend ever!" I called out.

"I know! Now strip, girl! Go!" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

I picked up the first outfit.

I was disappointed. It was just plain black lace.

"The first one is too plain!" I whined.

"There's a simple solution, Bella. Just try on a different one," she said sarcastically.

I did.

The next one had crotchless panties.

"Al, I'm not so hot on the crotchless," I said.

She didn't even make a response.

I picked up another one that looked promising.

I slid on the garter belt attached to the lacy black underwear and adjusted the straps around my thighs. The top was great.

It made my C cups look like D cups.

With black heels, this would be fucking amazing…

I saw a different attachment next to the hanger.

Over the garter and panties, I slid on this tiny black mini skirt that barely covered the garter.

There was also a small corset that I strapped on.

Wow… I looked fucking hot.

I walked out to show Alice.

She squealed. "That's it!" she yelled.

I went back in to change back into my regular clothes.

Alice insisted on buying the clothes and we walked out.

"Is that all you wanted to get?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Heels."

She smiled. "I've been trying to get you to wear heels for years and Cullen comes along and you're just so willing." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled. "Of course I am."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Let's head to Nordy's."

We walked to Nordstrom and I gripped my Fredrick's bag tightly.

When we got there we scanned the shoe section.

I saw a pair from across the table and gasped.

They were shiny and black and about 3 inches. I could handle that…

Alice ooh'd.

We bought them.

"Anything else you'd like?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "No," I said with finality.

She smiled. "Then let's head to your house to sneak these in! You're so going to rock his world." She winked and highfived me.

E.P.O.V.

"Tomorrow's Friday," my mom said.

"Yeah," I agreed "Do you need any help with dinner?" I asked her.

She smiled and grabbed my chin "Sweet boy. You can chop celery?"

I nodded and went to work.

"Listen, I know you don't really have to worry about being safe because you aren't with a girl, but I'd appreciate all sex to stay in your room please?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I don't think any other mom would say that…"

She shrugged. "It's a new generation, I understand that."

I smiled. "Yeah, I promise not to violate any of your furniture," I said.

My mom kissed my cheek. "Thanks."

I smiled back at her.

"Smells delicious," Dad said as he walked in.

He hugged me and stole a piece of beef from the plate and chomped on it, earning a spatula smack from my mom.

My parents had always been surprisingly accepting of my sexuality. Sure, they were surprised at first but they were okay with it.

When dinner was over I crashed in my room, wanting some extra sleep for tomorrow.

B.P.O.V.

It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday.

I jumped out of bed excitedly.

I got dressed and drove to school.

I had put the lingerie in the back of my car so I could change at Alice's while she did my hair and makeup.

I already had a trench coat at home so that would work.

It was time for first period.

E.P.O.V.

Finally… Friday… I didn't think it would ever come. I need some good alone time with Jasper.

Weird… Bella was staring at me again, she looked mega excited for something.

Hey! Maybe she had a date! That would make us all happy!

A.P.O.V.

Wow… finally, finally Bella would stop complaining about not getting any sex from Edward! I'd be free from texts all day that said, 'oh, I want Edward… why can't be just like me'.

And all that pathetic crap.

Maybe I'd curl her hair… big curls though… oh and smoky eyes would so match that outfit!

I bounced in my seat. Tonight would be monumental for her.

I looked at Jasper. He was looking excited for something too.

I like him.

J.P.O.V.

Finally! To be truthful… I was wondering how all of this would turn out…

I had deceived every person in this…

Meh, it'd work out.

Maybe I'd get to watch… oh gosh I hope so…

Why is that Alice chick looking at me so weird?

It feels like she wants to eat me.

B.P.O.V.

Why was school so boring? Ugh.

It was last period and my stomach was doing little flips. In a matter of hours, I'd be having sex with Edward!

E.P.O.V.

I smiled when the bell rang.

In a little while, I'd be having sex with Jasper.

I smiled, grabbing Jazz's hand and leading him out to my car.

Making sure no one was watching as not to arouse any controversial conversations, I kissed him behind my Volvo.

"Let's go," he said against my lips.

We got into our respective seats, smiling widely.

He held my hand on the speedy ride home.

When we got out we all but ran inside.

_Finally._

We intertwined our hands and lightly kissed each other. These were sweet kisses.

Jasper and I appreciated the slower, softer kind of sex.

B.P.O.V.

"How do I look?" I asked Alice.

She grinned, happy for me. "Like you just stepped out of a dirty magazine. Damn, Bella, I'm not gay, but I'm jealous of your ass…"

I giggled, sliding on the trench.

I practiced walking in the heels and swaying my hips.

When Alice told me I had done enough and looked good, she applied the red lipstick and we got into the car.

It took about twenty minutes to get there.

Alice drove away when I walked up the steps.

E.P.O.V.

"Mm…" I said against Jasper's mouth.

He gently massaged the back of my neck.

I pressed my erection against his thigh.

I groaned when I heard a knock on the door.

"You should get that," Jasper said, surprisingly eager.

I looked at his lips. "Let's ignore it," I said, kissing his lips again.

He groaned, kissing me back.

The knock came again.

He pushed me off of him. "Go get it."

I sighed, unwillingly going to go see who it was.

I opened the door with closed eyes.

I opened them to see… holy shit, Bella.

"Bella?" I asked, shocked.

She looked… different.

A long trench coat, heels, hair freshly curled, makeup done.

My eyebrows knit together. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smirked, stepping inside.

"Is that how you wanted to play then? Okay." She smiled evilly. "Then I just thought I'd stop by."

With a sly smirk, she pulled the sash on the trench and let it fall to her feet.

I stumbled, gulping. "B-Bella… what are you-"

"Come and get me, Edward."

She set her hands on her hips and grinned.

What the hell was she doing here? What was she wearing?

It was making me feel really… off…

I saw Jasper in my peripheral vision.

"Jasper?" she said, shocked.

He gasped. "Bella, what are you doing here!" he said, eyes wide.

J.P.O.V.

I was so getting fucked over this… and not in a good way either.

E.P.O.V.

"What are you talking about, Jasper? You gave me Edward's address and said to come here!"

I looked at Jasper. He looked trapped.

He sighed. "I just wanted you to fuck her so I could watch… this obviously didn't turn out well."

Bella blushed. "You were going to watch?"

"You pimped me out?" I screamed at him.

He smiled, making an apologetic noise.

Bella looked at my lips. "Your lips are swollen." She looked at Jasper. "So are yours. Oh God were you kissing…?"

Her eyes widened when we made no response. "You're gay?" she asked quietly.

Realization came across her features. "So that's why you never came onto me…" She shook her head.

"It's so fucking hot… now I feel like watching you…" she said, licking her lips.

Jasper grinned at me. "I told you she'd get off on it."

I blinked "Isabella, I'm sorry you were deceived but you can leave, and so can you Jasper."

They both whined. "But you've never even fucked a girl, don't you want to know what it's like?" Jasper said.

Payback's a bitch.

I grinned. "Yeah, I do actually, and I will fuck Bella," I said. He smiled. "I'll fuck her nice and hard, I'll watch her body as she screams my name. I'll touch her.

His grin widened.

Bella had to grip the banister of the stairs for support, I almost felt bad, but her breath was heavy, she was getting off, so I didn't feel completely bad.

"But you can't watch, Jasper. So go home, and think about the fact that I'll be here fucking Bella, while you don't get to watch or be fucked."

He looked upset. "But Edward…" I shook my head.

"But I want to know what it's like to fuck a girl too then, if you get to, then so should I," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Jasper. If you wanted us to fuck other people then are you even gay?"

He frowned. "Edward… don't you ever wonder how it feels, though? We just got together. Neither of us have any experience with girls. What I want is to have the experience. No, we might not like it, but don't you want to have the full opinion?" he asked.

I was still unsure. I looked at Bella.

She was the epitome of any straight guy's wet dream.

But that would be using her.

"I don't know, Jasper."

Bella intervened, her voice sounded gravelly, "I know a girl, Jasper…"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Who?" he asked.

"Alice," she said.

He thought for a moment, considering before smiling.

"What's her number?" he asked.

I looked at him, incredulous, when he programmed it in his phone.

He looked at me and sighed. "Remember, only for the experience," he said.

He kissed me once more and walked out the door, phone to his ear.

Bella looked to me now, looking excited.

"Bella, I honestly don't know if I can do this…" I said.

She looked disappointed.

"Edward… I've wanted this for as long as I've known you. Please? And like Jasper said, it's for the experience."

"But I'd be using you," I said. This was wrong.

She begged. "Edward, please… use me. I just need to know what it's like to be fucked by Edward Cullen," She said.

I saw the desperation on her face.

She saw my face wavering.

She sat down on a stair that was eye level with me and spread her legs, leaning her elbows on her knees.

She cocked her head to the side.

I saw arousal coating her thighs.

I felt like licking it off of her. It was odd…

"What'dya say? Jasper's out there doing Alice. Don't you want the experience too?" she asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "God, Bella. Do you know how many guy's would kill me for this position right now?"

She pouted. "I don't care. I don't want them," she insisted.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I have no experience. I don't know how to touch you, or a lot about the female anatomy, Bella."

She looked upset, crossing her arms, making her breasts look a bit bigger.

They looked really soft.

"I'll teach you then. Just give it a try," she pressured.

I sighed. "Fine," I eventually relented. "But it has to be in my room," I said, keeping my mom's promise.

"And no kissing," I said.

She looked disappointed, but whatever. I'd give her sex.

She finally nodded, and then realized what I was saying and squealed.

"Thanks, Edward!" Her stance faltered with the high heels she was wearing.

I pointed up. She turned and walked up the steps, swaying her hips. It gave me a look up her tiny mini skirt.

I had to admit she had a very nice ass.

She walked to the room with the open door.

Slowly, she laid back on my bed leaning up on her elbows, spread eagle.

I was nervous.

She saw. "Don't be nervous…" she cooed. "It's instinctive. Just do what your mind tells you to do," she encouraged.

Slowly, I made my way over to her. On my sheets, I saw her arousal dripping.

"You're already wet and I haven't touched you…" I had meant it as just a mere observation but she looked more turned on by it.

Her breath hitched when I ran my hands down her legs to slowly take off the heels.

She looked at me with what seemed like the worst case of bedroom eyes I'd ever seen.

I trailed my hand down her corset. I slid a hand under her back and she arched easily, enjoying my touch. I easily untied it and it slid from her torso.

She looked at me with dark eyes.

It fell to my bed.

Her chest was heaving.

I felt myself start to become slightly hard, and it confused me greatly.

She parted her red lips.

The tops of her breasts were spilling from her binding black, lace bra.

I felt panicked.

"Take your time, Edward. I know this is hard for you. Take all the time you need," she said, understanding.

Hesitantly, I reached one of my hands up and laid it on her breast.

She moaned, arching her entire body off of the bed.

"You're so reactive…" I said.

Tentatively, I pulled the cup down and her breast came out. I laid my hand on top of it and squeezed, feeling her peak harden against my palm.

"Edward…" she moaned.

She was so soft… there was a nice contrast between my rough hand and her smooth, soft body. It almost made me feel… manlier… just touching her.

I squeezed again and she bit her lip.

I brought my hands down and peeled off her mini skirt, revealing the garter.

I slid it off of her as well, but kept the panties.

Even black, I could see the arousal soaking them.

I gulped. "This is where you have to show me," I said sheepishly.

She nodded. "It's okay."

She took my hand in one of her tiny ones and brought her panties to her knees.

I could see it, she was fucking _soaked._

She brought my hand down to feel her.

I gasped.

Her arousal was so thick, I couldn't even feel her skin.

"Edward!" she cried out.

I watched in fascination as she pleasured herself with my hand.

"This is called my clit," she breathed out.

She brought up my thumb to rub little circles on her bundle of nerves, and her eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'o'.

Her hand movements faltered.

I took my hand away.

She whimpered, silent pleas in her eyes.

She looked at me, and I kept eye contact with her as I licked one of my fingers.

She blinked, staring at me with wide, darkening eyes.

She whimpered as I swirled my tongue around my fingers.

My brain was telling me to kiss her… _there…_ and I did.

"Ah!" she screamed out as I pressed my tongue around her clit.

I felt a rush of cum coat my face and I looked up to see her eyes crossed.

I'd barely even touched her.

She saw my face and looked apologetic. "Sorry…"

I shrugged. "Not your fault…" I said, wiping it off on one of my hands and licking it.

"You've got to stop that or I'll attack you."

I winked at her.

I stood and unbuttoned my shirt.

Bella's eyes went wide as she ogled my chest.

I unbuckled my belt and let my pants and boxers fall to the ground.

"Whoa, you're so… big," she said blatantly.

I smirked.

"Can I touch it?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded.

Without a second thought, she reached out to caress me.

I gasped.

She had tiny hands, but she was very gentle. Her soft hands felt like silk on my cock.

My eyes bugged out of my head when I felt her mouth come down on me.

I gasped, my hands moving to her head to hold her there.

She pumped me in and out of her mouth, slightly scraping her teeth along my cock.

I groaned, falling against the bed.

I moved her off of me and she looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I've just decided it's time to fuck you now," I said.

She shivered.

I positioned her above my cock and felt her juices dripping on me.

"Oh… I guess I should ask you if you're on the pill," I said.

She nodded, wiggling to get closer.

Without another word, I brought her down on me.

I felt her inner walls clench around me and God… it felt so good.

What scared me?

After a while, this started to feel good.

After a while, I became as desperate for this as she was.

After a while, I saw her as sexy and desirable.

After a while, this started to feel natural.

After a while, I wanted to kiss her.

Grabbing the back of her head, I surprised her by bringing her down for a hungry kiss, enveloping her lips with mine, forcing my tongue inside as I fucked the shit out of her.

She fisted her hands in my hair.

She tasted really good…

After a while, I didn't stop kissing her.

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly satisfied.

I felt afraid.

Jasper didn't make me feel the way that Bella did. He didn't feel as soft, or as tiny, or as easy to slide into…

I felt the bed move next to me.

I looked to see Bella.

She smiled lazily at me. "I've got to say, Edward- for a gay guy, you sure know how to please a woman," she said.

I didn't laugh.

Bella noticed. "Hey, what's wrong. Didn't you have fun?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe too much."

"What does that mean?" she asked, confused.

I sighed. "Bella… I don't know. You had your sex. You can leave now," I said.

I didn't look at her face as she slowly left.

I dialed my phone. "Jasper?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How was your night with Alice?" I asked.

He didn't make an immediate response.

"Edward, I think we might need to talk…" he said.

I sighed. "I think you're right."

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Jasper and I decided to meet at my house.

When I opened the door for him, it was awkward.

I felt odd.

I didn't feel the familiar pull towards him. And I think the feeling was mutual.

He stepped in. "Edward… honestly, I think we both know what's about to be said."

I nodded. "I don't think we explored all the options."

He nodded, looking relieved. "Can we stay friends though?" he asked.

I nodded. "'Course."

"Hey, you still look upset," he observed.

"Yeah… I pushed Bella away pretty hard this morning, and I don't know whether or not she viewed this as more than a one night thing."

He nodded, understanding.

"Do you want me to get Alice to-"

"No thanks. I'll be fine," I said.

He nodded.

B.P.O.V.

"Bella, those boys are definitely not gay."

I frowned. "Jasper may not be, but Edward didn't seem very receptive this morning. I don't think he wants this to be more than a one night thing…" I said sadly.

"Well, you can always seduce him again…" Alice said.

I was too depressed to even roll my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door.

I stood to go and get it.

I saw Edward looking at me, looking apologetic.

Alice slipped away.

"Bella, I'm sorry about how rude I was this morning… I really don't want to seem that way, and I was just talking to Jasper and-"

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted.

He blinked, but managed to nod.

I slid my tongue along his and he groaned, sliding his arms around me.

"And I want you to be my girl," he said.

I grinned. "Sure… I'm incredibly proud, I can turn gay men straight."

He narrowed his eyes and smacked my ass.

"Well, you did with this one." He said.

"So… since you guys are all straight now, does that mean we can't watch you having sex?" a disappointed Alice called from behind us.

As if in answer, Edward leaned in to kiss me again.

**Interesting, huh? Honestly, I have no clue what possessed me to write that.**

**Other than the gum.**

**See? This is what gum does to you…**

**MWC(my beta)- **ah, perfect balance of hot and crazy… LOVE IT!

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
